Just be with you
by Elran
Summary: Kurt est à McKinley. Il est toujours persécuté par l'équipe de foot, mais leur tient tête. Il va finir par faire une rencontre, qui va changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey je viens ici pour vous présenter ma première fanfiction, sur Klaine. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient!

Prologue

Dès son entrée à McKingley, Kurt savait qu'il était fait pour ce club. Le chant, c'était sa passion, son oxygène, et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Le glee club était sa deuxième famille. Il y avait rencontré tellement de personnes, et s'était lié à chacune d'entre elles. Dans ce club, on ne faisait pas attention aux différences. Kurt était gay, et il l'assumait complètement, Tina et Mike étaient asiatiques, Quinn était tombée enceinte.. Mais dans ce club, personne ne les rejetait. Et c'était important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

Chapitre 1

Ce devrait être une journée normale pour Kurt. Aller tranquillement au lycée, bien sur se faire insulter par l'équipe de foot, ou recevoir un slushie gelé en pleine tête. Ce matin, il était devant son casier avant que Rachel ne vienne le voir.

-Kurt ! J'ai trouvé ma chanson pour mon solo de la semaine !

Kurt soupira discrètement. Malgré le fait que Rachel soit l'une de ses plus proches amies, parfois, il ne pouvait plus la supporter.

-Bien sur. Quelle chanson ?

-All by Myself d'Eric Carmen. Elle a beau pu être reprise par beaucoup de talents -Céline Dion entre-autres-, j'ai envie de vous faire partager ma version.

-On t'écoutera volontiers Rachel.

-Merci Kurt ! On se voit tout-à-l'heure au glee club !

Kurt eu le temps de lui faire un petit signe de la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les casiers. Il souriait toujours quand une voix masculine s'éleva.

-Eh Hummel !

-Il manquait plus que lui.. soupira Kurt.

David Karovsky. Meneur de l'équipe de football, Kurt était son souffre-douleur depuis son entrée à McKinley. Il avait d'abord supposé qu'il le maltraitait parce qu'il était un nouveau, mais en fait non. C'était parce qu'il était gay. Il l'avait compris quelques jours après, pendant une discussion avec Rachel.

-Tu t'es pas encore trouvé de copain petit pédé ?

Toute la bande éclata de rire et Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non, je dois rester calme. » pensa-t-il, avant de s'enfuir des couloirs, pour partir en direction du glee club.

Ellipse.

-Bonjour les enfants ! S'exclama William Schuester, guilleret. Nous allons bientôt faire les nationales et..

-Monsieur Schuester, j'aimerais vous interpréter une chanson que j'adore et que j'aimerais partager, malgré le fait que je suis sure que vous la connaissez déjà.

-Je t'en prie Rachel.

La jeune fille se leva, se mit au milieu de la pièce, prit sa respiration et commença à chanter quand les première notes d'_All by Myself _ résonnèrent dans la pièce. Tout le monde l'écouta, même Santana, pourtant toujours à la recherche d'un solo. A la fin de sa prestation, tout le monde se leva pour applaudir la chanteuse.

-Merci à tous !

-C'était très beau Rachel, merci. Maintenant, va t'asseoir.

Elle obéit et alla se mettre à côté de Finn.

-Comme je le disais, les nationales arrivent bientôt, et nous allons affronter les Warblers ainsi que Vocal Adrénaline. Il va donc falloir beaucoup bosser. Pour la première chanson j'aurais pensé à..

Santana lui coupa la parole.

-Une ballade entre Finn et Rachel et après tout le monde qui les rejoint en chantant les cœurs ? Merci mais j'ai déjà donné.

-Laisse-moi finir Santana. J'avais plutôt pensé à Mercedes pour le solo.

-C'est..c'est vrai ? S'exclama cette dernière, surprise.

-Oui, je te laisserai le choix de la chanson.

Rachel se leva.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

-Mets-la en veilleuse. Répliqua Santana.

William leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut savoir partager Rachel.

La brune se renfrogna et se cala sur son siège.

-Venez pas vous plaindre si vous perdez.

Will l'ignora.

-Pour la deuxième chanson on fera un truc simple, chacun une phrase de la chanson.

Ils rirent tous ensemble, sauf Rachel qui faisait toujours la tête.

-Merci monsieur !

Monsieur Schuester hocha la tête quand la cloche sonna.

-On se voit demain !

Tous quittèrent la pièce, Rachel en première, suivie de Finn qui allait probablement essayer de la calmer.

Ellipse d'une heure.

Kurt quitta le lycée heureux. Pas de slushie aujourd'hui, à son plus grand bonheur. Ces stupides boissons glacées allaient le rendre fou. Il arriva au parking et reconnu la voiture de son père, qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre. Burt Hummel lui fit un grand sourire.

-Alors mon grand, cette journée ?

-Super, pas de moqueries ou choses dans le genre !

-J'espère bien, parce que sinon ils vont avoir affaire à moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Je suis habitué à toutes ces conneries.

-Kurt, ne te crois pas inférieur. Ces brutes épaisses veulent te rendre la vie dure alors surtout, n'abandonne jamais.

-Je te le promets papa.

-Ta mère serait fière de toi.

Il lui sourit.

-Je sais.

Burt enclencha le contact et ils finirent par quitter le lycée.

**Voilà mon premier chapitre. Un peu court, je vais tenter d'arranger ça pour le prochain, qui sera sans doute posté la semaine prochaine.**

**J'espère quelques reviews :)**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews, ça me motiverait beaucoup pour la suite, parce que la j'ai l'impression d'écrire que pour moi..**

Chapitre 2

Les régionales arrivèrent rapidement au yeux de tous. Rachel boudait toujours. Ils étaient tous entassés dans le bus pendant que Will Schuester faisait l'appel.

-Tina ?

-J'suis là !

-Super on est au complet ! Nationales, nous voilà !

Tous se mirent à rire, la bonne humeur était de sortie.

Kurt était installé dans un coin du bus à côté de Puck. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre, le regard vide. Kurt se demandait pourquoi il s'était assit à côté de lui, le voyage allait être long.

Ellipse du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent en pleine forme au lycée ou ils allaient entrer en compétition contre deux autres écoles, arrivées aussi au top du classement des sélections communales. Les Warblers et Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt était vraiment stressé. Il ne connaissait pas les Warblers mais Vocal Adrenaline allait être un grand adversaire. Il marchait dans les couloirs du lycée qui les accueillait, avec Mercedes et Rachel, et discutaient de leurs adversaires.

-Les Warblers sont une chorale uniquement constituée de garçon, commença Rachel. Ils paraît qu'ils sont redoutables. En plus, ils ont un soliste avec une voix en or. Va falloir assurer !

-En plus avec les Vocal Adrenaline, on est mal barrés, continua Kurt.

-Je vais tout faire exploser avec mon solo, vous allez voir, surtout avec une chanson d'Aretha Franklin, je vais tout déchirer.

-J'espère bien.

-Sois pas rabat-joie Rachel. C'est la première fois que tu n'as pas de solo, tu pourrais être contente pour moi.

-Mouais.

-Je reviens les filles, je vais aux toilettes.

Kurt s'éloigna de ses deux amies et partit en direction des sanitaires. Il était en train de se mettre de l'eau sur le visage quand une voix derrière lui l'interpella.

-Excuse-moi, tu as bientôt fini ?

Kurt se retourna et eu le souffle coupé. Un jeune garçon se tenait devant lui, les cheveux bouclés plaqués par du gel mais avec quelques boucles qui s'échappaient par côté, et un uniforme qu'il pensait avoir déjà vu avant.

-Oui euh pardon..

-C'est pas grave.

Il se décala sur le côté pour laisser le bel inconnu se mettre devant le miroir. Il attrapa un pot de gel et s'en tartina les cheveux, avant de se laver les mains.

-Excuse-moi je me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. Je fais partit des Warblers.

Il lui tendit sa main que Kurt serra.

-Kurt Hummel. J'appartiens au lycée McKinley, je chante dans les New Directions.

-Oh tu es l'un de nos adversaires alors ! Je te souhaite bonne chance !

-Merci, à toi aussi.

Blaine le salua avant de sortir des toilettes, laissant un Kurt tout chamboulé, qui se pressa de sortir pour rejoindre la troupe. La soirée allait commencer.

L'auditorium était remplit. Aucune chaise de libre. Silence complet régnait, quand une voix s'éleva dans les hauts-parleurs.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! Nous commençons avec nos premiers candidats, Vocal Adrenaline !

Les lumières s'éteignirent pour envahir la scène. L'épais rideau rouge velours se leva et Sunshine Corazon fit son entrée sur scène, puis commença à chanter.

Les New Direction l'observèrent, fascinés. Cette fille était juste géniale. Sa voix était vraiment superbe. Sa performance terminée, tout le monde applaudit et les autres membres de la chorale se mêlèrent à sa voix quand une nouvelle chanson débuta. Kurt et les autres applaudirent bruyamment leurs adversaires. Ils les avaient bluffés. Une nouvelle fois, une voix masculine brisa les applaudissements.

-Et maintenant, ils viennent de Westerville, les Warblers, de la Dalton Academy !

Kurt releva la tête quand il entendit la présentation. Blaine se tenait sur la scène, entouré de gars du même uniforme que lui. Une mélodie commença et Kurt cru reconnaître une chanson de Katy Perry. Il ne su deviner laquelle, ce n'était pas vraiment son registre. Mais il fut assez surpris en entendant cette version. C'était agréable. La voix de Blaine était vraiment très belle, et elle se mariait bien avec celle des autres gars. C'était très beau.

-Oh mon Dieu j'adore ce qu'ils font, chuchota-t-il à Rachel.

-Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt pas mal, j'aime bien.

-Chut ! leur chuchota Finn.

Kurt sourit avant de se faire interpeller par Mr Schuester.

-Venez les gars, on va se préparer.

Ils se levèrent tous pour aller se faire maquiller, puis allèrent se placer derrière les rideaux. Kurt aperçu Blaine sortir de scène et se diriger vers lui.

-Eh Kurt, bonne chance !

-Oh merci ! Et tu as été fabuleux, bravo !

-Je te remercie.

Le brun s'éloigna avec son groupe quand Kurt entendit une voix derrière lui. Il reconnut immédiatement Tina.

-Tu le connais ?

-Oh, je l'ai juste rencontré dans les toilettes.

-Il est plutôt mignon, tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-Tina ! Je le connais que depuis une heure, en plus je sais même pas si il est gay, ou bi !

-On verra, on verra.

Elle sourit avant de retourner à sa place.

-Et maintenant, ils viennent de Lima, dans l'Ohio, les New Direction !

Mercedes, seule, s'avança sur la scène et les premières notes d'_Oh Happy__ Day _d'Aretha Franklin commencèrent.

« Elle se débrouille bien. » pensa Kurt. En effet, comme d'habitude, elle était exceptionnelle. Juchée sur ses petites chaussures noires à talon hauts, elle portait une superbe robe noire avec quelques paillettes, et un nœud classe dans les cheveux, qu'elle a laissé détachés, et bouclés. Le rideau se leva et le reste de la troupe se joignit à elle, dansant en couple. Kurt fait valser Britanny avec lui, il n'est pas très doué en danse, mais c'est assez facile. Quand la musique s'arrête, tout le monde se lève pour applaudir, et ils se sentent fiers. Même Rachel qui félicite Mercedes, qui est d'ailleurs assez surprise. La deuxième mélodie résonne. _Angels _de Robbie Williams. Vu que Kurt adore cette chanson, Mr. Schue lui a laissé une partie de solo. Puck commence à chanter. Cette chanson lui va très bien, mais maintenant, c'est à lui. Il s'avance sur la scène et chante le deuxième couplet. Après, tout le monde le rejoint pour le refrain. C'est magique, il me sens tellement bien avec eux. Quand la musique s'arrête, il a tellement l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. En regardant devant lui dans la foule en délire, il aperçoit Blaine qui applaudit, et bizarrement, il se sens fier.

-Eh Kurt, viens-là !

Tina le tire par la main quand les Warblers et Vocal Adrenaline les rejoignent, pour le résultat final. Les juges sont toujours en train de délibérer. La tension monte, et tout le monde est à cran. Finalement, après quelques minutes, un des juges s'avance sur la scène. Il s'approche du micro tandis qu'un silence de plomb règne dans la salle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parle.

-Eh bien, après avoir mis beaucoup de temps pour choisir, le vainqueur est finalement.. Vocal Adrenaline !

**Voilà mon chapitre 2:)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu -si vous lisez bien sur- et j'aimerais beaucoup des reviews ! Que ce soit critique ou pas, j'accepte tout ! -a part les insultes- Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables!

-Chapitre avec du retard, vraiment désolée 3

Chapitre 3

Le trajet de retour se fait dans le silence, personne n'ose parler, même pas Mr. Schuester, pourtant d'habitude de si bonne humeur. Kurt observe tout le monde, ne brisant pas le silence. Oui, ils avaient perdu, mais il se disait qu'ils allaient pouvoir se rattraper une prochaine fois. En fait, Kurt était heureux. Car à la fin des résultats, il avait pu parler avec Blaine et ils avaient échangé leurs numéros. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir rencontré, il lui plaisait beaucoup. Il le trouvait très mignon, intelligent, et en plus, il lui avait avoué qu'il était gay, et avaient promis de se revoir. Ne supportant pas cette ambiance, Kurt décida de lui envoyer un message, et il reçu la réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

_A : _Blaine

_Ça va ?_

_De : _Blaine

_Un peu déçu d'avoir perdu, mais je vais bien. Et toi ?_

_A : _Blaine

_Déçu aussi. Personne ne parle dans le bus._

_De : _Blaine

_Mon pauvre ! Dis, ça te dit qu'on aille boire un café en rentrant à Lima ?_

Kurt sentit son cœur s'affoler et il tapa rapidement une réponse.

_A :_ Blaine

_Pas de problème, demain 16h ?_

_De : _Blaine

_Je serais là, à demain !_

_A : _Blaine

_A demain :)_

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, le cœur battant. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il fallait qu'il se calme pour se retenir de sauter sur Blaine le lendemain.

Ellipse.

Arrivés au lycée, toujours silencieux, les élèves descendirent du bus, et allèrent rejoindre leurs parents. Kurt se tourna vers Finn, tous les deux se dirigeant vers la voiture de Burt qui les attendait sur le parking.

-Ça va Finn ?

-J'ai la rage qu'on est perdu.

-Moi aussi, je comprends, mais on va pas s'apitoyer sur notre sort.

-J'aimerais avoir ton enthousiasme, soupira Finn avant de prendre place dans la voiture. Burt les accueillit avec un sourire.

-Alors ?

-On a perdu. lâcha Finn. Ils étaient trop forts.

-C'est dommage, j'espère en tout cas que vous vous êtes amusés.

Kurt sourit en pensant à Blaine. Il s'était décidé, pendant le trajet, de ne pas parler de sa rencontre avec lui à son père, ça vaudrait mieux. Burt lui poserait un tas de questions inutiles, et il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Arrivés chez eux, ils passèrent tout de suite à table, rejoints par Carole.

-C'était bien au moins ? dit-elle, après avoir appris leur défaite.

-Oui, c'était super. En fait Kurt, j'ai une question à te poser.

Kurt allait recracher ses pates. Pourvu que Finn ne lui pose pas de question embarrassante.

-Oui ?

-Depuis quand tu connaissait le soliste des Warblers ? Je t'ai vu parler avec lui à la fin de la compétition.

-Oh euh eh ben..

Burt l'observa, avec une mine suspicieuse.

-Je l'ai rencontré dans les toilettes.. on a sympathisé et..voilà c'est tout !

Cette fois, le père de famille pris la parole.

-Et vous êtes proches comment ?

-Voyons papa, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier !

-Je veux savoir.

-Ben comme des amis !

-Ils est gay ?

-Oui.

-Encore pire.

-Mais arrête d'avoir peur comme ça papa. Blaine est très gentil.

-Ok, Blaine est son nom, je note.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais boire un café avec lui demain.

-Tu as intérêt à faire attention, je tiens à toi mon fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas..

-Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé.

-Mais oui !

Il soupira avant de se lever et débarrasser sa table.

-Je vais me coucher, à demain.

Il sortit avant d'avoir entendu une réponse. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et regarda son portable.

_De :_ Rachel

_Demain au glee club, 16h15 !_

_A : _Rachel

_Je ne suis pas disponible Rachel._

_De : _Rachel

_Tu vas voir qui ?_

_A : _Rachel

_Blaine._

_De : _Rachel

_Blaine ?_

_A : _Rachel

_Oui, le soliste des Warblers._

_De : _Rachel

_Oh, je vois, tu as un petit béguin:P_

_A : _Rachel

_T'imagines pas des trucs !_

_De : _Rachel

_Ahah bien sur ! On parlera demain ! Bisous mon gay préféré !_

_A : _Rachel

_Salut, Rachel. x_

Kurt fit un petit sourire avant de se déshabiller et se caler sous les couvertures. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être le lendemain, vraiment.


End file.
